¿Celoso?
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: -Te acuestas con Wilson? – pregunto insistente el rebelde doctor - / Pesimo Summary, no soy buena en esto :S


_**Oneshot Huddy . inspirado en las citas que tubo Cuddy con Wilson en la 3ra Temporada =D **_

_**Ningun personaje que aparecen aquí es Mio! Son propiedad se Shore & FOX! **_

* * *

**¿Celoso?**

Te acuestas con Wilson? – entro de pronto en la oficina, tomando por sorpresa a la decana –

Buenos días a ti también House! - se levanto tomando unos documentos para archivarlos –

Te acuestas con Wilson? – pregunto insistente el rebelde doctor –

Creo que es un asunto que no te incumbe! – desvío su mirada –

Oh por dios! Es verdad! Te acuestas con el! – soltó un grito que estremeció a Cuddy –

Claro que no! – dijo Cuddy sentándose de nuevo en su silla –

Saliste 2 veces con el la semana pasada – se sentó frente a ella – y saldrán de nuevo este fin de semana, Así que será la 3era cita! Lo que significa que te acostaras con el! – le decía mirándola –

No me acuesto con alguien a la tercera cita! – desvío la mirada de su computador y lo miro –

Cierto! Tu y yo nos acostamos la primera vez que salimos!

No recuerdo ni siquiera hace cuanto fue! Ya olvídalo!

Ya, seguro! Entonces por que te sonrojaste?

No tienes nada mejor que hacer en lugar de molestarme?

Ummm… Nop! No tengo ningún caso y Cameron esta cumpliendo mis horas de clínica! – subió los pies al escritorio –

Si? Y que son todos los expedientes sobre tu escritorio?

Cartas de mis admiradoras! Ya sabes!

Ve y toma un caso! O pasaras las siguientes 3 semanas dando clases de diagnostico a los practicantes de la universidad! – se levanto y bajo bruscamente los pies de House al suelo –

Tengo una mejor idea! – se levanto de la silla y se paro muy cerca ella – Iré a organizar una apuesta! No sabes la cantidad de personas que están interesadas en saber que pasa con tus salidas con Wilson!

No lo harás! – trato de dar un paso hacia atrás pero choco con el escritorio –

Bien sabes que si! – noto su nerviosismo y se acerco aun mas –

Por que tanto interés sobre mis citas con Wilson? – lo miro fijamente – Estas celoso? – su voz tomo un tono provocativo –

Que? No! – no supo por que pero sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se puso nervios – Solo intento que no seas la 4ta ex señora Wilson!

Claro! – alzo su cara como si fuese a besarlo – Por que de pronto paso de estar en el baúl de los olvidados al aparador de los juguetes mas solicitados? – sentía la respiración de House en su cara – Solo por que Wilson lo toma, tu también quieres hacer lo mismo! – se acerco aun mas – No seas infantil, ya no estamos en el jardín de niños! – amaba ver a House así! Sin palabras en la boca –

Nada bueno saldrá de esto Cuddy!

se alejo de ella y camino hacia la puerta y salio dando un fuerte portazo. Tomo el elevador presiono el botón del último piso y subió a la azotea, la charla con Cuddy lo había confundido! El no estaba celoso y menos de Cuddy! Ella solo era su jefa ni siquiera le agradaba! – _"Ya House ni tu te crees eso"_ – se dijo en voz alta a si mismo -

Con quien hablas? – le dijo Wilson caminando hacia el –

Oh genial! Tu "noviecita" te envío a vigilarme?

Quien? – no entendía –

Pues Cuddy! Quien mas? O la engañas con alguna enfermera?

Cuddy y yo no somos novios! No por que salga con ella quiere decir que seamos algo mas que amigos!

Claro como si alguien solo quisiera ser "amigo" de Cuddy! – le dijo mirándolo de frente –

House, estas celoso?

Hay por dios! Ya hasta se ponen de acuerdo! – fastidiado iba en dirección a la salida –

Si sientes algo por ella, dile! A mi no me importa solo es mi amiga! – se acerco a el y puso una mano sobre su hombro – Abre tu corazón al amor House!

Cierra la boca! – salio y subió al ascensor. Llego a su oficina tomo sus cosas y salio del hospital –

Puedo pasar? – abrió un poco la puerta asomando su cabeza –

Claro! Pasa! – le sonrío –

Necesitamos hablar sobre algo! – se quedo parado frente a su escritorio –

De que se trata?

House!

También fue a hablar contigo? – se llevo las manos a la cara – Piensa que seré la 4ta ex señora Wilson!

Esta celoso! Siente algo por ti! Pero no se atreve a decirlo. Por eso esta así!

El no esta celoso! Ni quiere nada conmigo! Solo busca la forma de molestarme!

No, no lo creo! Si bien House siempre esta molestándote, lo hace solo por diversión pero es diferente ahora! El se ve en verdad molesto! – caminaba por la oficina –

Tranquilo Wilson! – se recargo en el respaldo de su silla – en unos días se le pasara! Además tanto tú como yo sabemos que solo somos amigos y Sabemos como es House!

Espero que tengas razón! – salio de la oficina de la decana –

- La conversación con Wilson le confirmaba un poco mas sus sospechas, pero no podía ser! House no sentía nada por ella! Y aun que ella si tuviera sentimientos hacia el, sabia que con House nunca podría tener una relación. Miro el reloj, ya eran las 6:00pm, tomo sus cosas y salio del hospital.

Durante el camino seguía pensando en lo que Wilson le había dicho, el extraño comportamiento de House y la forma en que se comporto en su oficina. Y si se equivocaba y House le deba señales de algo mas? – _"Por dios Lisa, eso no pasara"_ – se dijo así misma y entro a su habitación. Se quito las zapatillas, entro al baño y abrió la ducha, necesitaba relajarse y darse un baño en la tina siempre la relajaba. Después de 1 hora, salio, se puso su camisón y su bata, unas cómodas sandalias y se sentó en su sofá a cenar sola.

– _"Genial Lisa, es viernes y estas sola cenando en casa"_ – Termino de cenar, lavo los trastos y se fue a su cama, 8:30 de la noche, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama y no podía dormir, abrió los ojos y miro el reloj. 9:00pm apenas habían pasado 30 minutos y a ella le parecía que habían pasado horas! Un par de golpes en su puerta la asustaron, tomo su bata y camino hacia la puerta. Al abrir se sorprendió al verlo -

Que haces aquí?

Yo…! – House no sabia que decir la miraba y se veía hermosa –

House? Paso algo? Necesitas algo?

Tenemos que hablar!

Bien! Tu dirás! – se recargo en el marco de la puerta –

Es sobre… lo de hace un rato en tu oficina… Yo…!

House ya te eh dicho que no hay nada entre nosotros! Es solo un amigo! – Cuddy noto la forma en la que hablaba con ella, así que dejo de estar a la defensiva – Quienes pasar?

En realidad, quiero hacer algo mas… – se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cadera –

House… que, que estas haciendo? – se puso nerviosa –

Que parece?

– se acerco mas a ella y la beso. Al inicio fue un beso, lento, solo con los labios como si pretendiera conseguir su permiso para intensificarlo, Cuddy le abrazo y House intensifico más el beso. La pego a su cuerpo entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta de golpe, la recargo contra la pared, House tomo la cara de la decana entre sus manos besándola mas desesperadamente y sin previo aviso tomo entre sus dientes el labio de Cuddy dando una pequeña mordía lo que provoco en ella un suspiro.

House recorrió con sus manos la figura de Cuddy, ella comenzó a quitarle la chamarra botándola en el suelo, beso el cuello del medico. House tomo las piernas de Cuddy subiéndolas a la altura de su cintura, la sujeto bien de la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarse. Con movimientos torpes House abrió la puerta y se sentó en una esquina de la cama. La decana quedo sobre el, le quito la playera, beso sus hombros, después su cuello subiendo hacia su cara besando el borde de su cara, mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando toda la espalda de House, llego al borde de sus jeans y los desabrocho.

El medico quito el camisón de Cuddy en un solo movimiento dejándola solo en ropa interior. Le desabrocho el sostén y tomo con su boca uno de los pechos de ella, comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua, tomo el otro pecho con su mano, cada movimiento de su boca la suspirar cada vez mas. Volvió a besarla y bajo sus manos hacia la intimidad de ella, La decana gimió al sentir las manos de House jugando con su intimidad, el medico disfrutaba verla de esa manera, seguía besándola por el cuello, Cuddy lo tomo por sorpresa cuando tomo su miembro, House se estremeció al sentir sus manos y se dejo llevar, dejo de acariciarla y Cuddy pudo retomar el control. Se levanto y quito los jeans del medico llevándose también su ropa interior, hizo que se recostara en la cama y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su boca.

Comenzó a subir hasta quedar sobre su abdomen, House bajo sus manos para quitar las pantys de Cuddy, ella se puso de pie sobre la cama para que House pudiera quitarlas completamente, el medico se hinco, quedo frente a su vientre y comenzó a besarlo, llegando hasta la intimidad de la decana, comenzó a mover su boca dentro de la intimidad de Cuddy, ella soltó un gemido, acelero los movimientos de su boca y Cuddy llego al orgasmo. Volvieron a recostarse, la decana se coloco sobre el, ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron uno. Moviendo en círculos sus caderas Cuddy fue acelerando sus movimientos y Cuddy llego al segundo orgasmo.

Giraron en la cama y House volvió a adentrarse en ella, se movía rápido mientras besaba sus pechos, Cuddy coloco sus piernas en la cadera de el y lo insito a moverse mas rápido. Cuando House estaba a punto de llegar acelero sus llegadas viendo como Cuddy no tardaba en llegar. House se acerco a ella y la beso cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, ahogando en la garganta el último jadeo. House descansaba recostado sobre el pecho de Cuddy, ambos recuperando la respiración. Se cubrieron con las sabanas y ambos se quedaron dormidos. –

– La primera en despertar fue Cuddy, con cuidado se giro para quedar enfrente de House, lo beso pero el medico no despertó, volvió a besarlo pero ahora mas insistente y House le respondió el beso pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados. –

House! Despierta!

Ummm…! – se giró dándole la espalda – déjame dormir!

Necesitamos hablar – se acerco a el y le beso su oreja –

Si te arrepentiste no es mi culpa! De una o de otra forma me mudare acá! – le dijo sin voltear –

Enserio? – dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja –

Sip! Así que ve haciendo espacio en el closet!

Ok! – Cuddy iba a levantarse –

Pero no ahora! – la detuvo tomándola de la mano – No hay prisa no voy a arrepentirme!

Cuddy sonrío – Bien! – se recostó junto a el, lo abrazo y volvieron a quedarse dormidos –

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado! Review? =D_**


End file.
